I'm Wanted!
by stacieblue
Summary: yami always felt like he'd never be loved till one night he is kidnapped by the king and queen of the vampires. yugixatemxyami with uke yami
1. Chapter 1:I'm Wanted

Yugi and Atem looked down at there prey from his sky-roof. "He's so fucking cute. I just want to hug him and kiss him all day."Yugi said smiling." Why would you want to do that to a runt like him Yugi?" "Because he's so cute!" Yugi said squealing. "Quiet!" Atem shushed, "You're going to wake him." "sorry" Yugi said shameful. "Ugh why is my mate such a fanboy?", Atem said shaking his head then looking back down at Yami,"but i must admit u did pick a cutie." "thank u. can we snag him tomorrow?" Yugi asked with hope in his eyes. "Why not now?" Atem said eager to get their human home. "Because he has school tomorrow plus summer starts the next day." Yugi replied." Fine" Atem said defeated. Yugi smiled remembering when he had 1st seen Yami. It was 15 and a half years ago. Yugi had been put in charge of finding them a uke ever since was ranked a seke. Yugi looked every where until he came across a hospital window where something had caught his eyes. That thing was baby Yami. Yugi fell in love automatically. 3 months after Yami's mom was discharged from the hospital. Yugi snuck into Yami's room and looked over him smiling. Every time Yami would wake crying until he saw Yugi's face then he would smile and giggle. Yugi held down his finger which Yami grabbed and played with. All of a sudden Yugi heard Yami's mom coming to his room. Yugi gave Yami a good bye and left. It was the same routine until one day when Yami's mom caught Yugi is his room. " What are you doing to my son?" Yami's mom said. "miss my name is Yugi I am the queen of the vampires." Yugi explained everything, how he was sent to find him and Atem a uke and how he had choose yami. " Wait how can you pick a uke for both you and the king without him seeing said uke first?"Yami's mom said curious. " It's his fault for letting me go on my own. I know he's your son but don't worry we're not taking him for another 15 and a half years." Yami's mom sighed and looked at Yugi smiling. "you have my blessing on one condition. Promise that you will take good care of him." " I promise. Thank you." Yugi walked over to Yami and gave him kiss on the forehead. " I love you see you in 3 years." Yugi told Yami's mom that he would return to see Yami again in 3 years. She nodded, happy to know that there was someone out there that was going to be there for their son even after she and Yami's father past.


	2. AN please read

hey guys if u want me to update i need at least 2 reviews that is it.


	3. Chapter 2: taken away from home

Yami ran to school the next morning. "guys u won't believe what happened last night." Yami said to his friends. ""What?" asked Kura. Yami explained to them exactly what he heard. 'Those two better keep themselves in check.' Yami thought to himself." Hey guys, I have to go and buy something for grandpa. Call you later!" Yami yelled to his friends before leaving to go to the grocery store.  
time skip  
Yami was going down the aisles when he ran into Kaiba. "hey yami wat are u doing here?" Seto asked. "Isn't it obvious? Shopping. I need to buy more food to make some soup for dinner." Yami replied. "hey is it true what u said at school." Seto asked. Kaiba believed Yami of course because the same thing had happened to him. He just wanted to be sure. "Huh? What's true?" Yami asked unsure of what Kaiba meant. "u said that 2 vampires were coming for u tonight." Seto explained. "maybe." Yami replied being his cute little self. Seto just shock his head and let Yami go on his way. Yami gather the ingredients that he needed and headed home.

meanwhile.  
Grandpa heard the phone ring and went to answer it. "hello Kame Shop Solomon speaking." Grandpa said into the phone. "hello Solomon, it's Yugi." Yugi said from the other end. "Oh hi Yugi. What are u calling for this time?" Grandpa replied. "I was just calling to inform u that me and Atem are coming to get yami tonight so could u pack him a bag and we'll get the rest another day." Yugi explained. "understood and please take good care of my grandson." Grandpa asked. "Don't worry, we will." Yugi said before ending the call. Grandpa hung up and went to gather Yami's things. Later that night, Yugi and Atem snuck in quietly as yami slept. Yugi carefully picked Yami up while Atem grabbed his bag and they made it back to the castle before yami could awake.  
After they reached the castle. Yugi laid Yami on the bed in the guest room quietly. They would wait till more after they explained everything to him to feed from him. 


	4. Chapter 3:Feeling loved

**A/n: hey guys for taking so long I've been updating on my other account stacieblue45 please check out my other stories on there.  
**  
Feeling loved.  
 **Yami's POV:  
** I woke up with a sharp pain in my neck. I sat up and looked around the room. As I looked around I noticed that I wasn't in my bed room. I got up and stepped onto the cold floor. as I walked around I began to remember what happened the night before.  
 _Flashback:  
Yugi and Atem looked down at there prey from his sky-roof. "He's so fucking cute. I just want to hug him and kiss him all day."Yugi said smiling." Why would you want to do that to a runt like him Yugi?" "Because he's so cute!" Yugi said squealing. "Quiet!" Atem shushed, "You're going to wake him." "sorry" Yugi said shameful. "Ugh why is my mate such a fanboy?", Atem said shaking his head then looking back down at Yami,"but i must admit u did pick a cutie." "thank u. can we snag him tomorrow?" Yugi asked with hope in his eyes. "Why not now?" Atem said eager to get their human home. "Because he has school tomorrow plus summer starts the next day." Yugi replied." Fine" Atem said defeated. Just as they left Yami opened his eyes. He was awake the whole time they were here and hear every bit. Now most people would panic and call the police or run away and hide if they had just heard that 2 vampires were coming to kidnap them, but then again Yami wasn't most people. Yami, being abandoned by his parents, and being passed from foster home to foster home till they found his grandfather. All of this had Yami thinking that no one would want but now someone did. Yami smiled and closed his eyes dreaming of how it would be if what Yugi and Atem were planning actually worked out. The next morning Yami prayed and prayed to the gods that it wasn't a dream.  
Flashback ends.  
_I smiled. The gods had answered I prays. The vampire's plan had work and I was in their bedroom, which explained why there so many pictures of who I could only assume was them on the wall with their friends. The Werewolf and the vampire reminded me of seto's semes, Joey and Seth. The werewolfs in the next reminded me of Afriak and Ryou, Bakura's semes. And the last one was of 2 bronze colored vampires that remind me of Marik's semes, Malik and Mariku. I assumed that they were all just friends. Okay I know what you're thinking, what the hell am I doing looking around the room of my kidnappers instead of trying to escape? Well the answer is this I don't want to escape. I am in the house of 2 people or well vampires who want me.

I heard the sound of the door opening letting me know that someone was coming. I rushed back to the bed and pretended to be asleep just in case cause I didn't want them to think I was trying to escape. the sound of footsteps coming towards me filled me with worry and questions like what if they don't like me anymore, what if they brought me here to kill me? "I know you're awake little one." I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and turn to face them. I looked up to see someone who looked exactly like me but darker. "um how did you know?" I asked a little scared. " Don't worry you're not in trouble. I heard you from the hall. My names Atem by the way." he replied. I smiled as my worries disappeared as smiled down at me. "My name's Yami, and are you the one who brought me in here?" I asked. "Okay now don't pretend you were asleep that night we came to visit you. I know good and well that you were faking." "How?" "Yami that wasn't the 1st time we came to visit you. 1. you always sleep on your stomach.( **He was on his side that night.)** 2\. I arrived a little bit before Yugi and saw that you had awoken trying to pick up that little stuff animal," He said pointing at my little bunny turtle that you always sleep with but you didn't have time to grab it before Yugi arrived. So you left it on the floor pretended to be asleep." Atem said like a know-it-all. "What's the story behind that thing anyway?" I grabbed bunty and hugged him tight looking away from him. "it was the only thing my mom gave to me before she died." I explained how my dad had abandoned me and how I was thrown from foster home to foster home. As I told my story he looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. He reached over and gave me a tight hug. He was warm and felt nice." So um quick question does my grandfather know that I am here?" I asked. "I'll explain when Yugi gets in here." Just as he said that someone who looked just like me but with purple eyes, and a purple aura around his hair cam e in with a try of food. " Answer what?" He asked looking at Atem. He then looked down at me and smiled cutely. "Oh it seems that our little angel has awoken. hi my name's Yugi." I blushed being call an angel. "Yami." He reached over and gave me a big hug, almost squeezing the life out of me until Atem, pulled him off. "Our little cutie wanted to know if Solomon knew he was here." Atem said answering Yugi's earlier question. "Well of course he does. He knew we were coming even before Atem did." I looked at both of them confused. "Okay can you guys please back it up a bit." Yugi giggled. "silly me maybe we should explain from the beginning." And so he did. They explained how they have been planning to take me as there new mate since that day I was born. They also told me they had to wait until I was almost 16. I am 15 and a half now. They also told that it took them a while to find out where I was with moving so much, and when I finally got to my grandfathers, who they were old friends with, they asked him if they could take me as their mate when I was almost 16. My grandfather must have a whole lot of trust in them to let something like this happen. I asked them about the sharp pain I had in my neck when I woke up this morning as I ate the breakfast Yugi brought me. "oh that's easy. We took a pint of blood from you." Atem explained. Oh right I forgot that they were vampires. I blushed just thinking about it. I looked up at the clock on the wall and panicked. I had soccer practice today. I jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed." um did my grandfather pack me some clothes." Yugi giggled and Atem chuckled. "in the closet is a duffel bag, but why are you in such a rush?" Yugi asked. I rushed to the closet and grabbed me uniform. " I have soccer practice this morning. um where is the bathroom?" " behind you." Atem said. I nodded and rushed inside to take a shower. As I showered I couldn't stop smiling about having mates.


End file.
